You Just Don't Think With Your Head, Do You?
by da-birdiegirl725
Summary: lets just say, clares a tease, elis horny. ok, i suck at summaries, ok! just read it and review please! my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. ONESHOT


Painting Has More Than One Purpose.

ELI POV

"Eli! Get down here!" Clare yelled from the basement of our new house.

We moved in together after Clare graduated. Well, after her begging her mother to let her, because we wouldn't have sex. Which is not true. At all. If anything, I think you could say we do it on a regular basis. So most of the time, when we aren't at work, we spend our days in doors. Preferably without clothes,

I sighed as I walked down the stairs. I padded through the hallway that led to the basement door. I pushed open the half ajar door and peered down the steps. I chuckled as I saw my girlfriend's arm covered in off-white paint up to her elbow. I thought she'd spilled it. Boy was I wrong.

She grinned evilly and beckoned me over with her finger. I slowly walked up to her, shuffling on the plastic covered floor.

She placed her paint covered hand on my chest and slowly ran it down my stomach. I gulped. I caught her hand before she got to the waist band of my pajama pants. She licked her top lip seductively. I leaned forward to kiss her, and just before our lips met, she turned and started to walk up the stairs.

"You damn tease."

"You know you love me." She dead-planned. "And I have to wash my hands off silly. Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't walk around the house with a stained shirt on." She said, referring to my newly paint covered shirt.

"Okay, then I wont." I peeled my shirt over my head, and smirked

She bit her lip and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. I decided to follow her. I ran up the stairs and through the door, but couldn't find her.

"Clare!" I called. No answer. I knit my eyebrows together and tip toed my way into our room. I could see the light on under the door to our conjoined bathroom. I was walking up to the bathroom, when I stumbled on something. I looked down and smirked.

There lay the clothes she was wearing. I heard the shower go on, and an idea came to my mind.

I quietly opened the door to our bathroom and walked in, sure enough, the curtain was pulled closed and I could hear her humming. I stripped my clothed off and stepped into the shower behind her. Wrapping one hand around her waist, and grabbing a washcloth and soap, I began to lightly wash her stomach. She turned around and pressed her warm, soft lips to my neck, and slowly planting small kisses up my jaw. Finally her mouth met mine and I slid my tong into her mouth. The muscles _were_ wrestling for dominance. I placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her against me.

"Oh, Eli." She moaned into the kiss as she felt my hard on against her center. "Oh… Eli. Please."

I knew exactly what she wanted, but decided to torture her a bit. "What do you want Clare? You have to tell me what you want before I can give it to you."

"You." She flirtatiously breathed. I groaned.

"What about me? Tell me Clare. Tell me what you want." I closed my eyes in pleasure as she rolled her hips against mine.

"I want you. Inside me. _Now._" She looked up at me with lust filled eyes, lips slightly parted.

I picked her up and pushed her against the shower wall. I held her with one arm, her legs wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my fingers around my erection and rubbed the pulsing member against her clit. Her breath hitched.

I pushed into her, causing both of us to give a moan of pleasure. She gripped my shoulders and bit down on my neck, causing me to nearly loose it. "Oh! Oh…. _Oh."_ She couldn't stop moaning as I thrust my hips against hers at an erotic pace.

"Faster, Eli! Oh, yes!" I complied to her needs. "Ah, oh… Yes!"

"Clare…. Oh." I moaned as I felt her center contract around my manhood. "Clare, I'm so close. Cum for me, baby."

"Oh!" She screamed as she hit her peak.

"Clare! Oh!" I moaned as I came inside her, I pushed in and out a few more times, riding our intense orgasms.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too. So much." I panted, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Eli, lets get out of the shower." She giggled.

I smirked and picked her up bridal style, as I walked out of the bathroom. I lightly dropped her on the bed. She moved to get up, but I stopped her.

"Now where do you think you're going, missy?"

"My underwear, mister." She said, mocking me.

"No you're not. We're not even close to being finished." I smirked and tackled her back to the pillows, thrusting my tong into her mouth.

"You just don't think with the head attached to your shoulders, do you? More like the head between your legs." She giggled. I ignored her comment and continued kissing her.

And with that, we began a night of sexy, erotic lovemaking.


End file.
